Faction Before Blood
by claudhopper
Summary: Ramona Mason, Dauntless-born, Erudite transfer, divergent. Ramona needs to stay hidden from those wanting to kill off all divergents so she decides to leave her faction for Abnegation but when she meets the eyes of her biggest enemy, Jeanine Matthews, she makes a drastic mistake. What will happen when Jeanine finds out about Ramona? Sorry about the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

This is my, what, fourth story I've started? I think so. But, I have to start them because it clears my mind of ideas and helps me continue the other ones.

Anyways, this is my first Divergent fic. I completely fell in love with Jeanine Matthews, I do love a good antagonist. So, this is my take on it. Be warned that I've changed a lot of things and added my own characters. I do not own Divergent at all. Also, it starts two years before the whole deal with Tris and Erudite trying to take over.

* * *

Dauntless Faction

Dread. That was the only feeling that Ramona Mason could process. She almost lost her composure in front of her seven year old brother, his big blue eyes full of excitement for her. The aptitude test was all little Kit could talk about these days.

"Ramona Mason." Her internal monologue interrupted by the sound of her name being called. Her body relaxing at the sight of Tori Wu.

She followed Tori into the room and made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Okay, you're gonna drink this and you'll be offered a series of choices that will test your aptitude for each faction. That'll give us your result. Bottoms up Ramona." Tori handed her a vial of green-blue liquid and she downed it.

"Ugh." Ramona felt Tori push her back into her seat and off into her head.

_The first thing Ramona noticed was the tension of the atmosphere and the violent scuffle that was going on. Two men cornered a lanky boy, fear etched onto his face. Ramona did the first thing that came to her head and jumped to his rescue putting herself in between the men and the boy. _

'_Leave him be.' The men looked at her curiously. 'There is no need for this violence. We all know that violence only leads to more violence.' _

_The scene shifted and she was facing herself in a room full of mirrors. Her reflection mocking her. 'This isn't real.'_

Ramona shot up panting, her eyes unfocused. Tori was tearing off the wires from her body and furiously typing on the keyboard.

"What happened?" She didn't receive an answer and the dread in her stomach only grew in intensity. "Tori? What's wrong? What were my results?"

Tori took a deep breath and took Ramona's hand. "Dauntless."

Ramona let out a sigh of relief.

"And Erudite, and Abnegation. Surprisingly, Amity." Tori squeezed her hand. "You're divergent Ramona. And divergents are in danger, you're in danger. You can't be controlled. You can't tell anyone about this, not your parents or friends. You can stay in Dauntless but it'll be dangerous but if you go to Abnegation it'll be safe there for you. You'll be under the radar."

She tried to process the words but couldn't. "Leave? I can't leave Tori."

Tori helped her up and escorted her to the door. "This is solely your decision Ramona but your actions could have repercussions on those closest to you. Please, be careful. Now, go, before a supervisor sees you."

* * *

I'm not getting my hopes up about people reading this but I just needed to get it out of there. Anyways, Jeanine will make an appearance on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing related to Divergent. If you notice any irregularities on the story I want you to know that I'm semi aware of them. All mistakes are mine, that's it.

* * *

Dauntless Quarters

She could feel his piercing gaze on her but she ignored it until he blew up. His pudgy freckled face inches from hers.

"Monaaa! What did they say?" Ramona laughed at the way his blue eyes shone with excitement. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Kit, leave your sister alone. She's probably exhausted from the test." Her mother, Freya, gave him a small nudge back to his seat.

Before she could thank her mother a strong hand patted her right on the back. Red Mason gave her a small smile and then ruffled his son's floppy brown hair.

Once they all sat down all eyes were on hers. Kit squirming in his seat for details. Her parents watched her, waiting for the results.

"Dauntless. I got Dauntless." Her father and brother shared a proud smile. Ramona looked at her mother, her eyes full of doubt.

They spent the rest of their meal entertained with Kit's stories of his pranks on some of the older boys. Ramona couldn't shake off the feeling of dread for the choosing ceremony.

Freya looked at both of her children and clapped her hands together. "Mona, Kit, off to bed you go. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

Ramona let Kit drag her along to their shared room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, all of her worries forgotten.

Freya and Red hadn't moved from their spots. All of the happiness gone from the room. Their faces gloomy.

"She's-" Freya didn't have the courage to finish the sentence. "Oh, Red, what are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna do anything but support our daughter. She has to decide what to do. This is her life and she needs to take charge of it."

Freya's quiet sobs were the only sounds in the room. Their firstborn, their little girl was leaving, they could the pain in her usually lively brown and blue eyes. She was leaving home and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Freya, dear, we should go to bed. Ramona has a big day tomorrow and we need to be there for her."

Red and Freya couldn't find sleep that night.

The Hub

Big blue eyes took in the scenery with extreme fascination. Ramona had to push her small brother towards the rush of people.

"Kit you'll get your chance soon enough. Come on we have to look for mom and dad." They looked around the crowd of people making their way to their own seats searching for their parents.

Kit pointed towards the crowd. "There they are. They're with the blue lady." Ramona tried to pinpoint their location.

There. She recognized her father's dark brown hair and her mother's chocolate curls. They were talking to a woman in a blue dress stopping right at her knees.

"Who is that Mona?"

"Blue dress? She's from Erudite. I don't-" Water gray eyes met hers. Ramona gasped, a sharp pain to her chest. Her parents looked back and noticed Kit and Ramona, they waved them over.

Kit, of course, ran in a fit of excitement. "Mom! Dad!" He wrapped his small arms around his mother's waist as Ramona slowly made her way to them.

The woman in blue was questioning Kit about his interests when she got there. Red proudly put his arm around her shoulders.

"This is our daughter, Ramona." The woman raised a pristine blonde eyebrow, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Ramona, it's a pleasure. I'm Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite." She held out her hand and Ramona stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Matthews."

Jeanine gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. "Well, the ceremony will begin in a few minutes. I'll let you find your seats."

Ramona watched her walk away with a strange fascination vaguely aware of Kit pulling her to their seats.

As soon as the ceremony started all she could do was watch Jeanine walk around explaining the importance of factions and all that rehearsed stuff. The only thing she could think of was the way her gray eyes captivated her the moment they made eye contact and how she radiated power.

Names were being called and as they neared to her section she felt little Kit's sweaty hands wrap around hers. His dimpled smile giving her confidence.

"Ramona Mason." Jeanine's voice called out.

She looked at her mom and dad with watery eyes. Red nodded and gave her a small smile.

Ramona got up on shaky legs and made her way down to the bowls. Her heart was the only thing she could hear.

The knife glinted in the light as she picked it up with shaky hands. She let it glide across her palm and as she reached her hand out to the bland gray stones she looked up into those damn watery gray eyes.

In a trance, her hand moved over and a fat drop of blood dropped into the bowl of clear water. Ramona's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Erudite."

Ramona looked back at her parents and wished she hadn't, little Kit was trying to claw his way out of their father's embrace with tears streaming down his cherubic face. Her mother was trying her hardest to keep a neutral expression.

She blocked out the rest of the ceremony as a means to control her emotions. When she noticed that the last person had picked their faction she looked back at her parents. Kit looked at her with sad eyes and her heart broke.

Everyone started to make their way out of the building except for Erudite. A hand grasped Ramona's arm.

"I will admit I was rather surprised at your decision. For a second I thought you were gonna pick Abnegation, odd." Jeanine was testing her.

"Well I do love to surprise."

Jeanine looked at her carefully. "Your eyes, I must say, are very interesting."

Ramona frowned. "Heterochromia."

She raised a brow. "I'm surprised you know the cause."

"Not all Dauntless are brainless." Jeanine smirked, surprise flickered in her eyes for a split second.

"You're not Dauntless. You're Erudite. Now, shall we?"

Ramona looked around and noticed that most of the people had left the Hub. She nodded as she followed Jeanine out. The only thing she could think of was how she had managed to screw up her one chance at protecting her secret.

* * *

More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Amztizzle! I'll be sure to update as much as I can. I've been having a few bouts of writer's block but now I'm more determined to overcome it and keep on writing.

Anyways, I own nothing related to Divergent. I only own my own characters. Italicized parts are flashbacks. For the sake of my sanity I sped up the process but I will flashback to some Jeanine and Ramona small moments. Oh, and I'm taking a couple of liberties with the story cause right now this is my world and my world alone.

* * *

"_I told you to go to Abnegation, that you would be safe there." Tori frantically paced the room as mismatched eyes followed her every move. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_I wasn't!" Ramona's sudden burst caught Tori by surprise. "I'm sorry. I was ready to commit myself to Abnegation but something happened. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry."_

_Tori watched as Ramona nervously looked around the room. She was hiding something. "Ramona, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for my attitude, it's not your fault. I need to know though, what happened that made you pick Erudite?"_

_There was a suffocating silence in the room before Ramona looked at Tori with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. One moment I was putting my hand over the Abnegation bowl and the next I'm looking into Jeanine's eyes and she's calling out Erudite. I don't know what happened Tori but I'm scared."_

_The older woman stopped in her tracks. "Jeanine?"_

"_Tori I can't stop thinking about her. She's suffocating me and I'm scared because I live for the moments that I get to see her, even if just for a few seconds."_

_Ramona was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. "Mona…. Ramona look at me." Tori knelt down in front of the young girl. "You need to stay away from her Ramona. She's responsible for the death of other divergents. You're in danger. And these feelings? They're only going to put you into more danger. Please, promise me you'll stay away from her. For your safety."_

_Tori watched Ramona struggle with the promise. "Tori-"_

"_I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and I won't go until you promise me Ramona."_

_The mention of her mother made Ramona look up in pain. "I promise."_

Ramona had stayed true to her word. Of course, she would see Jeanine from time to time but only for a few moments. It was easy to blend in, not draw attention upon herself. For two years Ramona had stayed in the shadows of her promise to Tori.

Today was a special day for her, her 18th birthday and the only day her family was allowed to visit her. She longed to hold her brother Kit, to see how much he had grown since the last time she had seen him.

"I hear today is your birthday." That voice chilled her and simultaneously caused a fire to shoot to her core.

Ramona turned towards the voice. Jeanine Matthews watched her with those gray watery eyes that had caused Ramona so much pain. "It is, yes."

Jeanine smiled. "Well, happy birthday Miss Mason. Why don't you go to my office after your celebrations? I took the liberty of getting you a small gift."

"Oh that's alright Miss Matthews, you don't have to." Her hands felt clammy.

"But I did. My office. I'll be waiting." She walked away without giving Ramona a chance to object.

Her knees almost gave out from a small body colliding into her. "Happy Birthday, Mona!" She looked down into familiar blue eyes full of innocence. "I missed you."

"Thanks Kit. I missed you too. Now, let me look at you. You've grown so much kid." He puffed out his small chest in pride.

"We could say the same for you Mona." Ramona looked at her parents. Her mother had not changed much since the last time she had seen her but her father had let his beard grow longer.

She let them engulf her and Kit into a group hug. "Ramona why don't you lead the way to your home? Kit needs a confined space where he can be let loose." Red gave Kit a small nudge.

"Hey! Not funny dad."

Ramona took Kit's clammy hand in hers and laughed. "Sure thing. Let's go, Remy has been waiting for today for an entire month. She's been cooking up a storm and getting things ready for you guys."

…..

For hours Freya, Red and Remy were entertained with stories from Kit. Ramona watched her small brother wave his arms around while her parents and best friend laughed on and on. Her mind had been occupied with thoughts of Jeanine.

She had no idea what her gift could be or even why she had gotten one. She thought about not showing up but it was just a fleeting thought, anyways, Jeanine would track her down.

Freya broke Ramona's trance with a clap of her hands. "Okay! It's getting late. We should go before Kit tuckers out on us."

"But mom!" At the mention of his name Kit pouted and stomped his foot. "I don't wanna go."

"Red?" Freya glanced at her husband and he got the message. He got up and picked Kit up, his skinny legs dangling. He was getting too big to get picked up.

"You heard your mom buddy, time to go."

"I'll go with you guys. I have to meet Miss Matthews in a bit." Kit's sweet face lit up with excitement of having his sister for a bit longer.

Remy and Freya shared a hug while making plans for Ramona's next birthday.

Kit fell asleep halfway back to the Erudite building.

"You've been distracted." Freya smirked knowingly.

Ramona sighed. "I was wondering when you were gonna hound me." Her father chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Her mother's caring voice made her heart ache.

"Nothing. It's just that Miss Matthews said she had a gift for me. No one gets gifts from her."

Red gasped, acting shocked. "It's a trap." His smirk giving him away. "Relax, she must think you have potential. You'll be fine."

"Your father is right Ramona." They got to their destination and stood there awkwardly. "Well, till next year I suppose. Be careful honey. We love you." She pulled Ramona in for a big hug.

"Love you too." Red pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. "Tell Kit I love him."

"You got it kiddo." She watched as they walked towards their ride back to Dauntless. It was time to face the woman she had desperately been avoiding for two years.

* * *

Okay! Not sure where exactly this is heading but I'm sure it'll be an interesting ride. Anyways, the next chapter should be up or it'll be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, as promised here it is. I'll work on the next chapter and have it up as fast as I can.

I own nothing related to Divergent or anything. I only own my own characters.

* * *

_The sway of her hips had her mesmerized. There was no way that she could look away. Ramona gripped the edge of the table in a last ditch effort to control her emotions. It was as if she knew the effect she had on Ramona and only did it to get a rise out of her. _

_Jeanine Matthews slowly made her rounds around the classroom aisles as the transfers worked on their latest assignment. She rarely interrupted classes but when she had peered into the room she had caught the eye of a certain transfer that had made quite an impression. _

_She made sure to make as much noise as possible as she entered the room and all of the transfers looked at her with a certain awe and respect. All except one. Ramona's mismatched eyes had averted Jeanine's gaze. _

_Jeanine stopped behind Ramona's chair, she could see the slight tremor in the young girl's hands. She thought about getting closer to see her reaction but the hand tremors had been enough. Jeanine smirked knowingly and left the classroom without a word. _

Ramona was staring at the office door debating to knock or just leave. She had time to change her mind if she wanted.

Before she had the chance to scurry away the door swung open to reveal Jeanine Matthews on the other side.

"You've been standing there far too long." A smirk filled her face. "Come in Miss Mason."

Ramona stood there gawking for a few moments before following Jeanine into the office. She took the seat offered to her.

"I must admit I was convinced you had decided to not show up. I'm very glad you proved me wrong." She sat along the edge of her desk giving Ramona a small glimpse of her toned thigh.

"I would never disappoint Miss Matthews." Her voice came out shakily.

Jeanine smiled lightly as she reached for a wrapped package. "This is for you."

With shaking hands Ramona took the package and carefully unwrapped it. A leather bound book lay in her hands.

"I heard you have a certain love for literature and calligraphy. I thought you could use a nice journal to write everything you desire." The sincerity in Jeanine's voice made Ramona look her in the eyes.

Gray eyes met blue-brown eyes. A barely noticeable gasp was heard but neither knew who had been the culprit.

"Miss Matthews, thank you so much. You really didn't have to." Ramona watched as she straightened up and went to pour them refreshments.

"But I did. Anyways, it was the only way to get you to come to my office." A tall glass of water was handed to her. "I didn't want to push you but it seems every time we cross paths you make it your mission to hide behind others or completely disappear. Now, why is that?"

Ramona grasped her cup tightly. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way Miss Matthews, it wasn't my intention. But I assure you that I never hid or disappeared."

"Two years."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been in Erudite for two years and today is the only time we've had a conversation. I've talked to each and every one of the transfers from your year. Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been avoiding me?" Jeanine got a thrill out of watching Ramona squirm in her seat.

"Of course not-"

"So you were avoiding me?" Ramona's eyes widened at the question.

"No! I must have had some important matters to tend to, that's it."

"More important than meeting with the leader of Erudite?" Jeanine let the question sink in. "I find that hard to believe."

Ramona shook her head nervously. "I'm sorry Miss Matthews."

"Fine. Come work with me." She almost laughed at the way Ramona's head snapped up to look at her. "By my personal assistant and I'll forget about you avoiding me."

The tension in the room was palpable. As Ramona grasped the glass cup tighter it instantly shattered in her hand. The sound caused both of them to jump. She let the broken pieces fall to the ground. A small jagged piece slicing her hand open.

"Ouch." It came out as a whisper. The pain hadn't even registered until Jeanine pulled her up and led her into her personal bathroom.

Their close proximity pulled Ramona out of her haze. From here she could see the light freckles sprinkled over her nose, barely noticeable, the way her lips opened slightly as she concentrated on Ramona's injured hand.

"You're staring." Ramona quickly averted her eyes as Jeanine smirked. "Does this hurt?" Ramona shook her head furiously.

She watched as the greatly respected and feared Erudite leader cleaned the wound trying hard to not cause her pain.

"It looks pretty deep, you'll need some sutures. I have a medical kit if you would like for me to take care of that for you?" She gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Jeanine motioned for her to sit on the marble counter as she laid out her materials. "I'm sorry for breaking your cup. And I'm sorry for dripping blood around your office."

Jeanine let out a sincere laugh. "You're fine. Although, if you didn't want to take the job you could have just told me."

"It's not-" Ramona stopped and gulped as Jeanine positioned herself in between her legs so casually. "It's not that. I would be honored Miss Matthews but I'm sure there are other people who are far more qualified-"

"There are. They're also very eager to take the position. But I want you." Jeanine carefully applied a numbing agent and started her sutures.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Ramona's hand cradled in Jeanine's left as she stitched with her right.

Before they knew it she was snipping the last part and covering the wound.

"You'll need to keep it clean. Come see me in ten days and I'll take them out." Something sparked inside of Jeanine and she inched closer to Ramona. She placed her hands on either side of Ramona's thighs, trapping her. "Unless, of course, you're planning to avoid me for another two years. Then I would suggest having someone else do it for you."

Ramona looked away shyly. "I'm sorry, really." She straightened her posture, their faces inches from each other. "I accept your job offer Miss Matthews."

Jeanine backed away quickly, a big smile on her face. "Good. Then I'll see you here tomorrow morning. 7 am, don't be late."

She followed her back to the office and picked up her journal. "Thank you again for the gift, Miss Matthews. I loved it."

"It was my pleasure. Have a nice night Ramona, enjoy the rest of your birthday." The way her name rolled off her tongue nearly made Ramona explode.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you. Goodnight, Jeanine." As the door closed Ramona let out a loud sigh.

On the other side Jeanine sat in her chair and pulled out a file. Mismatched eyes stared back at her. The young girl's aptitude test results had looked normal firsthand but the way she had reacted to further tests had left doubts.

If she was divergent it would be better to keep her close by. She wasn't naive, she knew the girl was hiding something from her. The only thing she needed was to find out what.

* * *

Okay, well, I should apologize if it was bad. Sorry. There. Now I don't know when the next will be up but just know that I am working on it. So, hopefully soon it'll be up.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while and I have a little bit of extra time left before I go back to college that I'm gonna try to use by updating some of my stories. So here it is. I'm still not sure how big of a role Tris and her story are gonna have in my world yet but I do know for sure that she'll show up briefly sometimes.

I don't own anything related to Divergent.

* * *

As soon as Ramona had arrived back at her shared apartment Remy had hounded her for information about her meeting with Jeanine. When she had given her best friend the news of her new job Remy had jumped up and down in excitement.

They stayed up for another hour talking in excited whispers. Now with Remy asleep down the hall Ramona was left wide awake in her own bed. Thoughts of Jeanine and her gray eyes filled her head. A slight thrill shooting up her body thinking about seeing her everyday and being around her constantly.

Ramona finally succumbed to sleep with only one thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

…

Gray eyes watched the young man struggle against his bonds, pain etched on his face. The tests they had been running on the subject had come out as inconclusive so they had decided to run more. By the looks of it though this subject wouldn't make it through another stage.

The man's body froze momentarily before starting to convulse uncontrollably. It didn't take long before all of his movements ceased, his heart monitor flatlining.

"Test subject 4 is no longer viable. Get rid of him."

"Yes, Miss Matthews. We'll have all of his information sent directly to you."

Jeanine shook her head. "No, there's no need for that. Have it all sent to my new assistant, Ramona Mason. She'll have it delivered to me."

"Of course."

….

"You showed up." Jeanine watched Ramona with a smirk as she fiddled with her blue cardigan.

"Am I being fired already?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "You didn't even give me a chance to mess up."

Jeanine got up from her seat and picked up a file. "I waited too long to have you." She handed it to Ramona, a small smirk on her lips. "I wouldn't let you go that easily, not until I see what you can do."

Ramona gulped loudly, her palms sweaty as she held the file as a shield. A knock on Jeanine's office door saving her from having a heart attack.

"Ma'am the first group of kids have arrived. All of the sim rooms are prepped and ready to go." The woman, no older than 20, handed Jeanine a tablet with all of the names and factions of the 16 year olds.

"From now on Ramona will be in charge of all my affairs Jane and any questions you might have can be answered by her."

Jane's smile disappeared as she glanced at Ramona and back at Jeanine. "Miss Matthews I was under the impression that I would be taking care of all of your affairs?"

Ramona was fiddling with the folder in her hands once again. The tension thick in the room.

"Now, why would you have that impression? I very clearly informed you of my intentions of looking for a personal assistant." Jeanine continued to look through the names of the testers.

"I just assumed that I would be your personal assistant."

Jeanine sighed and handed the tablet to Ramona. "Well you shouldn't have assumed Jane. Miss Mason is exactly what I was looking for. Now, I need all of my files on those taking the aptitude test today brought to my office for Ramona. I need her to get familiarized with them before the choosing ceremony tomorrow."

Jane made no move to leave, her eyes glaring directly into Ramona's.

"That's all, Jane. You may go." The young woman angrily nodded and left the office. "Now, where were we?"

Ramona let out a sigh of relief. "You weren't lying when you said there were other people after the position. I think I just made my first enemy."

Jeanine's eyebrow rose. "Jane? She's harmless. Besides, I already told you and her that you were exactly what I was looking for."

"Then I'll try very hard not to let you down."

"Good. Anyways, I need you to supervise the aptitude tests being performed today. Make sure everything is being done correctly. Do you think you can manage that?" There was that infuriating smirk again.

"I'm sure I can manage."

Jeanine pointed towards the tablet in Ramona's hands. "Every name, faction and room is in there. By the time you get back all of the additional information should be here for you to look over."

"Yes, ma'am." Ramona walked out of the office and headed towards the first test room.

…

Test after test after test and Ramona had almost given up. When she entered the next room she was met with a familiar face.

"Ramona!" Tori wrapped her arms around Ramona in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supervising. Jeanine wants to make sure that everything is being run right."

"Jeanine? I thought we agreed you would stay away from her."

Ramona avoided Tori's gaze. "I accepted to be Jeanine's personal assistant."

"Mona…"

The door opened slowly and Tori moved back behind her screen and Ramona moved out of the way as a young girl clad in a gray dress stepped in pausing momentarily in front of the mirror.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?"

The young girl looked at Tori than Ramona. "We reject vanity."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. Sit down."

As she finished typing Ramona watched the girl sit and shift uncomfortably. She was nervous.

"I'm Tori and I'll be administering your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result." Tori pushed the girl back and fixed the head monitor. "I wouldn't sweat it. 95% get the faction of their origin and from the looks of you."

She handed her the serum. The girl eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Bottoms up." Tori and Ramona both watched her drink the blue liquid and close her eyes.

They huddled around the computer and watched the girl's results coming in. Both with wide eyes. Something was very wrong here.

Ramona pointed at the screen. "Tori-"

"I know. I know." She looked back at the girl. "This isn't right. We need to get her out of here. We can't let them know about this."

The young girl woke up with a gasp. Ramona immediately started typing away and deleting information.

Tori pulled the girl up. "Get up. We're going out the back door before someone else comes."

The girl shook her head. "But what was my result? What happened?"

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and I sent you home."

"No, but what was my result?" The girl struggled against Tori's hold.

"Abnegation. And Erudite. And Dauntless. Your results were inconclusive."

"But that's impossible. It doesn't make any sense."

Ramona looked back at the girl. "No it's not impossible it's just extremely rare. They call it Divergent."

Tori nodded. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned, you received an Abnegation result because that is what we're manually entering."

"So what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony tomorrow? The test was supposed to tell me what to do. We're supposed to trust the test."

"The test didn't work on you." Tori pushed the girl towards the door.

Ramona looked at her tablet and found her name, Beatrice Prior. "Beatrice, you have to go. Don't tell anyone. Stay in Abnegation, even Amity. Trust yourself."

The girl looked lost as she was pushed out of the room by Tori.

"You can't tell anyone about this Ramona. They could kill her."

Ramona nodded. "I know. I already deleted the results. They won't find out. I'll keep an eye on her during the ceremony tomorrow."

She gathered her things and left the room with a shaken up Tori behind.

* * *

Okay so I'll try to update soon because I have some ideas bouncing around my head. It's not the best work but at least I updated.


	6. Chapter 6

So I've been super swamped with school work and my job so I hadn't had a chance to actually update this story. But I took this weekend off to celebrate my birthday and that means more time to update these stories. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I'll be sure to try to update more often.

I do not own Divergent or anything related to the books or movies.

* * *

_Long slender fingers traced black vines etched into olive skin. Hearts beating in unison as two bodies melted into one. Moans and soft gasps filled the room. _

_Blue-brown eyes stared deep into gray eyes. Their lips a breath away from each other. Strong, calloused hands pinning soft full hips down. "You're so beautiful Jeanine."_

_An infuriating smirk appearing on her face. "Is that so? You're not so bad yourself Miss Mason." In one swift move Jeanine rolled them over and pinned Ramona under her, straddling the younger woman's hips. "Now, this is more like it." _

_Ramona let out a loud moan as Jeanine's hands caressed every part of her body. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to control her heart beat. She felt Jeanine's hot breath on her ear._

"_Ramona, wake up." Ramona shuddered from the sound of her voice. "Ramona? Ramona." The voice was starting to morph into someone else's. "Ramona, seriously, wake up. You're gonna be late." _

"Ramona!"

Blue-brown eyes shot open and were blinded with sunshine pouring from her windows. "I've been trying to wake you for the past half hour!"

Remy was standing over her with a big smirk on her face. "Someone was having a good dream."

Ramona pushed the covers off of her and sat up, embarrassment creeping up on her. "Good dream? What are you talking about?"

"Please, don't try to hide it from me. I could hear your moans all the way in the kitchen. Very hot. Now, tell me who was the lucky woman?"

"Stop. I was not moaning. It, um, was a nightmare. Yeah, I was having a nightmare." Ramona was trying to hide her red cheeks by picking out her outfit.

Her best friend scoffed. "Well it sounded like a very pleasant nightmare, love." Remy tossed a package on Ramona's bed. "Anyways, a package arrived for you. The messenger said I couldn't open the note by any means so I don't know who it's from."

"A package? Who would send me a package?" Ramona picked up the box and slid the note out. The note was written with a neat cursive hand.

_An assistant should always look their best on important days. This dress should help bring out the blue of your eyes. Jeanine. _

As she pulled out the dress she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. The dress was beautiful, covered in lace designs.

"Wow. Talk about hot. Mona, you're gonna look amazing. Who sent you the dress?" Remy made a grab for the note but Ramona was too fast.

"No one."

"Well no one has good taste in clothes and women." She gave her a thumbs up and left the room to continue her morning routine.

Ramona hugged the note to her chest as she savored the moment a little longer.

….

Jeanine was shuffling through a stack of files trying to dig out the right one. She had been up most of the night studying the results of the aptitude tests that had been performed. The results that Ramona had brought to her looked normal at first glance but she knew better than to blindly trust her assistant.

A knock broke her concentration and she huffed in annoyance. "Come in." She shuffled through the rest of the pile roughly.

"Miss Matthews?" Jeanine's head snapped up at the sound of her assistant's voice. "I wanted to thank you for the dress. You didn't have to bother yourself with another gift. The birthday gift was enough for me."

"Who said it was a gift for you?" Jeanine smirked before she let out a small scoff and motioned for Ramona to get closer. The young girl was visibly shaking as Jeanine made her way behind her. "The dress was meant to wear without a blazer or cardigan. It has to compliment my outfit."

She let her fingers dance across Ramona's shoulders as she pulled the cardigan off her assistant's body. Her olive skin made the lace of the dress stand out. Jeanine moved in front of Ramona with that infuriating smirk.

"I didn't know you had tattoos. Is that why you wore this?"

Ramona looked down embarrassed. "It was before I left Dauntless. I thought I would be staying there but-"

"You chose another path." Jeanine let her eyes roam over her tattoos. Small vines licking at her collarbone and neck, snaking its way around her left arm and stopping at the wrist. "You look beautiful."

Ramona's face burnt with shame as memories of her steamy dream resurfaced. The room started to feel too stuffy.

Jeanine noticed the red of her cheeks. "What's wrong, dear? Have I embarrassed you?"

"No. I'm just not used to the attention. You look beautiful too, well, you always do. Not that I watch you or anything. I just notice." Ramona gulped the remaining word vomit about to be expelled.

Jeanine smirked at the awkwardness the usually stoic ex-dauntless was experiencing. "Thank you."

Before either one could break the silence a frantic Jane appeared in the doorway. "Ma'am we need you in the control room. There's been a development."

Ramona moved to the side as Jeanine went to her desk and picked up the forgotten tablet. "Ramona I need you to make sure all the preparations for the choosing ceremony are in place."

"Yes, Miss Matthews." She took the offered tablet. "Anything else?"

"That'll be it for now. I'll be back before the ceremony and you can accompany me there. I'm sure I'll need you for something later."

…..

Whatever development had occurred it didn't keep Jeanine away too long and before they knew it they were on their way to the ceremony. She followed behind Jeanine closely as they made their way down to the stage.

"Morning, Jeanine." She stopped in her tracks causing Ramona and their security to stop.

"Good morning, Andrew. How is Marcus holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." Andrew shrugged.

"Hm. We need to find out who's behind these rumors." Jeanine hugged her tablet closer.

Natalie Prior smirked knowingly. "I think we all know who it is."

"If it's someone from Erudite I promise I'll find out who." Ramona sensed the threat in her tone. "These are your children. I don't think I knew they were choosing today. What's your name?"

The younger male Prior stuck out his hand enthusiastically. "I'm Caleb. It's a pleasure to meet you." His body language basically oozing out admiration as he looked at Jeanine as if she was the object of his school boy crush. Ramona nearly barfed.

"Jeanine Matthews. And you are?" She looked at the younger female Prior expectantly.

"This is Beatrice." Caleb pointed towards his sister with a big smile. At the mention of her name Ramona finally made eye contact with the young girl.

Her eyes were full of doubt and fear. "You both have a big decision to make today. I'm sure your parents will support whatever decision you make."

A spark of fire shone in Beatrice's eyes. "It's not supposed to be a choice. The test should tell us what to do."

"You're still free to choose." Jeanine squared her shoulders.

"But you don't really want that." Beatrice said defiantly.

Caleb gave his sister a scolding look. "Beatrice."

Jeanine stepped closer to Beatrice and Ramona watched as the fire in the young girl's eyes shone brighter.

"I want you to choose who you truly are. And where you truly belong, not on a whim, not because you wish you were someone you're not. But because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will." Jeanine smiled down on the young girl as she let her words sink in.

When the ceremony finally started Ramona found herself sitting beside Jeanine's seat. She watched her faction leader pace the stage as she gave her speech in a sense of deja vu. The older woman's confident strides and voice captivating her once more.

Jeanine finished her speech and made her way back to her seat. Marcus Eaton of Abnegation continued the ceremony and began announcing names.

Through the entire ceremony Ramona's body was screaming out for any sort of physical contact with Jeanine. She grasped the edge of her seat as she tried to restrain her desires.

"Ramona?" She turned to face Jeanine. "Are you alright?" Worry etched on her face and laced in her voice.

"Yes." She let go of the edge of her seat. A small burst of pain and heat shot through her palm. "Nervous."

Jeanine smiled. "Nervous of what? You've already had your choosing ceremony." She looked down at Ramona's hands. She watched as red spread over the white bandages. "Ramona, you've hurt yourself again."

She pulled the younger woman's hand into her own once again. Their close proximity causing Ramona to gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Genuine worry shone in gray eyes. She could only shake her head in fear of saying something inappropriate. "We should get someone to look at this and get it rebandaged."

"_Beatrice Prior." _

Ramona stared into deep gray eyes. Her hand cradled in Jeanine's smooth warm hands.

"_Dauntless."_

She looked down in shock as she watched the young divergent she had tried to save walk to her new faction. Dread filling her entire body.

"No."

Jeanine froze. "No?"

Ramona looked back into gray eyes. "No way would I let anyone else tend to my injury. Would you do it?"

"Of course." She watched the Erudite leader stand and extend her hand out to her. "Shall we?"

The last thing Ramona saw was Beatrice's scared eyes as she was rushed away with the other Dauntless. She had tried to warn the young divergent but there was only so much she could do, and choosing her faction was not one of them. She was on her own in Dauntless, at least, for a while. Ramona would send a message to Tori to warn her of the arrival of the divergent.

* * *

I'll get the next chapter up in a few days or so. I'll have a few free periods in school so fingers crossed I'll be able to write some more. This chapter was a sort of filler and to try to get the story moving a bit. At least until I can figure out how to write out my ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally done with my second year of college so I'll have more time to update this. I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Anyways, here it is.

I do not own anything from Divergent.

* * *

"It seems like you have a tendency for injuring yourself." Jeanine finished the last stitch on Ramona's hand.

"It's actually a talent. I was probably the most accident prone Dauntless child. My mom was always hovering around me trying to stop me from getting hurt." Ramona smiled with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Do you miss them?"

Ramona nodded. "Of course I do, they're my parents. But this is my home now." She watched as Jeanine wrapped her hand with bandages.

"There, all done. Can you promise me you'll be careful with your hand?" She took Ramona's hand in her hands and lightly traced where the stitches were. "For me?"

Blue-brown eyes held gray ones. "I'll try, that's the best I can do. For you."

Jeanine stepped closer to Ramona still holding on to her hand. "That's all I ask." She let go of Ramona's hand and walked out of her private bathrooms. "Keep those bandages clean and dry Miss Mason. And I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Miss Matthews." Ramona left the room with a flutter in her stomach.

Jeanine pulled up a file and skimmed it over, the Prior children. Caleb had chosen Erudite while his sister had chosen Dauntless. His test looked normal but hers, hers were strangely average. Too normal.

She had chosen Ramona as a way to keep track of her and to figure out if the young girl was in fact divergent. So far everything was pointing towards that. She would just need to keep a better eye on her and that friend of hers, Hollis.

….

"So how did your second day as assistant to Jeanine Matthews go? Did she try to submit you to painful experimentations or heavily drug you for questioning?" Remy smirked as she made herself comfortable on Ramona's bed.

"Shut up. I've been there two days and I've already made an enemy. She hates me." Ramona rummaged through her drawers looking for pajamas.

"Who? Matthews? Because I doubt she hates you if she disregarded every kiss ass that had actually applied to being her assistant. I mean you purposefully avoided her for two years."

A balled up shirt bounced off Remy's head. "Haha. I wasn't talking about Miss Matthews, I was talking about Jane Smith. She thought she would be Miss Matthews' assistant but when she was told otherwise I thought she was about to kill me."

"Wait, Smith? Jane Smith?!" Remy let out a loud snort. "Jane Smith is the biggest kiss ass of them all. When we were in classes together before the choosing she would go on and on about how Matthews was the greatest thing that had ever happened to Erudite. You would think she walked on water the way Smith talked about her. It was rather sad."

"So you're telling me I not only have an enemy but she's also obsessed with my boss?" Ramona slid under the covers. "Cause this job is starting to look a bit dangerous. First I get eight stitches, then I tear three of those stitches so I have to get redone and now I have an obsessed secretary on my hands. That's great."

Remy quirked an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face. "Well if it makes you feel better you also have the smarted Erudite tending to your wounds. If I didn't know any better I would say that Matthews has a soft spot for you."

Before Ramona could reply Remy got up and left the room leaving her thinking about the gray eyed Erudite that she apparently had a soft spot for too.

…..

Tori Wu watched the young divergent with a heaviness in her heart that she hadn't felt since her brother. She had put herself in danger by hiding the truth and the young girl had ruined it all with stupid courage. Ramona had stuck out her neck too and if Jeanine ever found out that would be the end of Ramona, the young Dauntless divergent and her.

…..

She gripped the sheets tightly as she was brought closer and closer to her climax. Her eyes squeezed shut as she bit her lip.

Blue-brown eyes drank in the sight of her lover. Her hands squeezing sweaty thighs.

"Mmm… Mona." All movements ceased, there was no sound. Gray eyes opened to look into dark brown eyes that were watering quickly. "Jane."

Jeanine reached for the young woman's hand only to be rejected. "Mona? Ramona? Really, Jeanine?"

"I think it's best if you left Jane. I'll have my driver take you back to your home." Jeanine reached for the light switch.

"Don't bother, I'll walk." Jane pulled on the last bits of clothing she had and walked out of the room.

Jeanine dropped back on the mattress, her hair splaying out in all directions. She had royally screwed up and all thanks to Ramona. She had no idea how she could have moaned out her assistant's name when in bed with the secretary. Jane had been a welcome distraction from all the work she couldn't seem to escape.

Now even her sex life was being run by Ramona. Her head was throbbing from being denied release and now she didn't have Jane to help with that. Maybe it was time to have her young Dauntless born assistant move up to bed warmer.

The last thing her mind replayed was those infuriating blue-brown eyes staring at her while she came undone moaning and shaking.

* * *

So that's all I have so far. I'll keep working on it but I have a couple of doctor's appointments with some top-dog specialist so I might be a bit busy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for taking this long to update this story! I have some new music that I've been dying to use as inspiration to write more so hopefully I'll be able to write some more.

I don't own anything related to the Divergent trilogy only my own characters and some major writer's block.

* * *

Ramona traced the smooth, pink scar on her palm. It had been close to four weeks since she had gotten her stitches out and the wound had healed nicely. When she went to Jeanine's office to have her remove them she had been sent directly to another Erudite. After that she only saw Jeanine a handful of times and when she saw her the older Erudite would hardly look at her.

"So this is what little Ramona Mason does all day? Sits around playing secretary while everyone else has a real purpose. I'm sure Red and Freya are very proud." The sound of his voice sent a cold chill down her spine. "But then again, we all knew the Mason's were worthless."

Ramona looked up and was greeted with the cruel smirk of Eric. "I thought I heard a lapdog barking around. Good to see that Max let you off the leash to get some fresh air." She gave him a little smile.

"You know I saw the little Mason runt running around a few nights ago. What's his name again? Kip? Kurt? Kit, that's it. Always playing jokes on the older Dauntless. It would be a shame if he got too close to the chasm, think about what happened to poor George."

Ramona stood up so abruptly that her entire desk shook. "You go near my family and that'll be the last thing you do."

Eric laughed. "What are you going to do Mason? You've been stuck in Erudite and we all know you were never Dauntless as a child. Your brother is better off taking a dive in the chasm."

She was over the desk and tackling him down before he finished his sentence. They were a tangle of legs and arms, fists flying and hitting their mark. Ramona felt a pair of strong arms pull her off Eric's body and thrashed in the hold.

"Let me go!" She watched as two Erudite guards kept a firm grasp over Eric's arms. His nose and lip bloody.

"Enough." The voice carried through the room and caused both Eric and Ramona to stop moving. Jeanine watched them both with annoyed looks. "What is this? We're not in your faction Eric, we don't resort to violence here."

"I didn't start this. Your little assistant attacked me." He shook off the guards.

Jeanine scoffed. "I didn't ask." She skimmed over Ramona's body to check her injuries. "Now, what is it you want?"

He squared his shoulders. "Max wants a meeting. Tomorrow in Dauntless headquarters."

"Next week is the earliest I can- "

"Tomorrow. Or we go public with our information." Eric smirked.

Jeanine's gray eyes widened slightly. "Fine. I will be there." She looked at her guards. "Escort him out." They nodded and walked him out.

"Miss Matthews, I am so sorry about causing a scene. I will understand if you want to fire.." Her words died on her lips as Jeanine put her hand up.

"I don't care about that, I'm sure he had it coming." She motioned Ramona to follow her into her office. "You know where the bathroom is." Jeanine went back to her desk and took her glasses from the desk.

She found Ramona sitting on the edge of her sink with a worried look. Jeanine lifted Ramona's chin to meet her eyes. Her blue-brown eyes watering. "What did he say?" Ramona tried to look down again but Jeanine's fingers tightened their hold on her chin. "Please."

She took a deep breath and tear slid down her bruising cheek. "He threatened my brother." Ramona sniffled. "He's only a child. He can't defend himself."

Jeanine couldn't help the pull she felt in her heart and wrapped her arms around Ramona's frame. She let the younger Erudite cry into her shoulder, not caring about the growing wet spot forming on her shirt.

When her cries died down she pushed away from Jeanine and tried to wipe at her tears. She grazed the cut above her eye and her bruised cheek and winced. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

Jeanine pushed Ramona's dark hair away from her wet cheeks. Something flashed in her eyes, a flicker of emotion and she pulled the young woman to her. Lips crashed together and hands tightened their hold.

The kiss was anything but sweet, their teeth clashing and tongues touching. Ramona pulled away. "Wait."

Jeanine's smirk reappeared. "_That _was inappropriate." She kissed Ramona's lips once more and then pulled away. Her thumb grazed Ramona's red and kiss swollen lips. "I should get you cleaned up and sent home for the day."

Ramona could only nod. She watched Jeanine rummage through her cupboard and take out supplies. Jeanine ran a hand towel under warm water and wiped at the blood from her nose, split lip and around her eye.

"The good news is that this won't need stitches, just some ice and pain killers. It'll be bruised for a while." Her fingers lingered on her cheek.

Ramona took the wet cloth from her hands and gently wiped Jeanine's cheek. "You had some blood smudged on your cheek." She felt a sense of pride as Jeanine's face flushed red. "Now, what was the bad news?"

Jeanine smiled. "You and I will be visiting Dauntless headquarters tomorrow. I need you at my side."

"As long as Eric stays away from my family I will play nice." Ramona slid off the counter and stood there awkwardly. "I should go now."

The older Erudite smirked before pulling her for a searing kiss. "Good night, Ramona." The younger woman smiled and turned to leave, Jeanine following her out of the bathroom.

Before she left the office Jeanine called out her name, Ramona turned around. "Eric won't touch your family. I'll make sure of that."

"You don't know Eric the way I do."

"I know more than you think. Besides, you're mine and I take care of what is mine." The look in Jeanine's eyes made Ramona shiver.

When Jeanine was sure that the young Erudite had left she lifted her fingers to her lips. She could still remember the softness of Ramona's lips against hers despite the harsh kiss. She could still taste the coppery taste from blood mixed with saltiness of tears.

Jeanine tried hard to keep Ramona away the last few weeks but something had snapped inside of her at the sight of the girl crying. Her stomach had clenched when she looked into sad, watery eyes that she did the only thing she could think of. As soon as their lips had met she couldn't control herself and if Ramona hadn't pulled away she would have taken the girl right there.

Jane had quit after that night and she hadn't had a release since then. She was desperate for contact. Every day her desire to have Ramona grew and today she had gotten a small taste of her. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted more, needed it, craved it.

Perhaps having her in bed would make it easier to confirm her divergent status. She would have a test subject that was loyal and willing to comply with tests. She could be the subject she had been searching for all this time.

…

As soon as Remy saw her face she erupted with anger. Anger at Eric for his actions and anger at her for resorting to violence.

"You could've been fire Mona. I honestly don't see how you still have a job." Remy pressed the ice pack harder on her cheek. Ramona hissed at the pressure. "Oh shut up."

"But I wasn't fired. I apologized for my actions and Miss Matthews accepted it." Ramona pushed Remy's hands away. "I couldn't just stand there while he was threatening Kit. I had to protect my family."

Remy ran a hand through her long blonde locks. "Well, I hope you have enough common sense to not repeat your actions tomorrow."

"I won't. At least not all my actions."

Remy noticed the dreamy smile. "What was that?" Ramona shook her head and grumbled. "Don't test me, Mason. What was that? What actions are you repeating tomorrow?"

Ramona sighed. "Jeanine kissed me." She nearly lost it when Remy's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What? When did this happen?"

"After the whole Eric dilemma. She took me to her private bathroom to clean me up and I cried on her like a child. It was really sweet. She held me the whole time - "

Remy waved her hands around. "Yeah, I don't care about that give me the details."

"She just pulled me into this really harsh kiss and I thought I was dying. I pulled away and told her to wait and she gave me the most tender kiss. Then she cleaned me up, kissed me again and sent me on my way."

"That's it?" Remy huffed. "Seriously?"

Ramona almost nodded but then shook her head. "She also said that Eric wouldn't touch my family, that she would make sure of that. That I was hers and she protected what was hers."

"That doesn't sound territorial at all. I think it's safe to say that Matthews definitely has the hots for you." She snatched the ice pack from her hands and threw it in the freezer. "I would watch out for that Mona. People like that always have something to hide."

Ramona watched the retreating form of her best friend in a daze. The memories of that kiss still playing in her head.

* * *

That's about it. I took a while to post it because I originally had a completely different version ready to upload but something didn't feel right about it. So I wrote another chapter and I'm semi happy about it. Anyway, more will be coming.


End file.
